


Lovely

by HotNeons



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, No plot at all, Worship, if i success or not well..., think this is just me making some paper craft with fancy paper and glitter glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: It’s addictive, it's devotion.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lovely

Galo has ever known what he wanted in life.

Or so he thought.

Lio… Lio was, once again, turning his world upside down. Galo thinks he is ready for whatever Lio will want to throw at him. It isn't always the case.

Lio was a GOD. Worth of worshipping and eternal loyalty (at least in the current foggy drunkenness state of Galo's head).

The tall blue-haired man never believed in the so-called Gods, he only thought of them as figures from the old tales he had heard of. Thing is, the figure presenting itself in front of him, naked and happily sitting on his lap, toying with his chest as if he owned it –which he did–, all of that while soft humming purrs leave his deliciously addictive lips… he was ready to surrender under that display of power. Galo would happily kneel in front of him to pay tribute, whatever that might be, whatever he would request.

He would trust his life into his hands without a second thought. He has already given him his entire heart, and Lio had treated it with the utmost care and love, the memory of it stinging his eyes with hot tears and the undescriptive feeling in his chest, too big it feels it will explode, too deep he has already drowned. But it only emerges as a soft sigh.

Lio whose feelings are pure and his emotions are ardent but adorn himself in mystery and darkness. Galo doesn't ask because he doesn't need to know. He takes the chaos and controls it at will. So strong, so powerful, his delicate fingers contrasting it with every tender grasp.

"Do you want me?"

“I need you.”

“That bad?”

“All the time.”

Lio then kisses him –devours him–, like he ever does.

Time doesn’t exist whenever they meet, over and over again, their lips, their fingers, any touch of skin against that skin that leaves them burning. 

“I love you." He declares, but it is not enough, what he feels can no longer be described as love but it’s the closest he has. 

“I love you too." He responds regardless and smiles.

“Don't leave.”

“Never. We're bound together, remember?”

Because, somehow, he tricked a god to stay with him, all he had to do was to offer was his soul and heart. It’s **devotion**.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, it's me again,  
> this thing came into existence at 5 am while trying to reblog shit on Tumblr, pardon any typos if you encounter them :p


End file.
